Adriana Rojas
's wedding in 2012]] ]] Adriana Rojas (born 17 June 1966), formerly Princess Adriana, is the Spanish-born mother of Queen Helene of Brunant and Prince Alexander. She is the former wife of King Anthony I. Biography Early life Rojas was born in Zaragoza, Spain in 1966. Her father was local magistrate Jose Luis Rojas (born 1939) and her mother was Mariana Avila (1942-2015), descended from Asturian nobility. She had two sisters, Elena (born 1962) and Ximena (born 1968). She was an extremely bright student and was able to skip two levels in school, graduating at the age of 16. She studied journalism from 1982 to 1985, whereupon she briefly worked in Madrid before moving to Brunant, where she was offered a job with The Daily Post in Koningstad. First marriage Adriana met Crown Prince Anthony at an art gallery event in 1986. The couple were married in 1988 following a brief courtship. Upon her marriage, Rojas became Duchess of Middleton. Their first son, Alexander, was born in November 1988. In March 1990, she gave birth to their second child, Helene. Despite this, the couple ran into several marital issues. The rigors of the royal lifestyle, and the constraints of it put a lot of pressure on Rojas, who even after her second pregnancy was quite young at 24 years old. Their age difference was another issue, where Anthony was older and interested in more serious subjects, while Adriana seems to have found his lifestyle stuffy and boring. Adriana went through periods of depression in the early 1990s, which, when picked up on by the press, was attributed to illness by the palace. According to some close friends of the pair, they began drifting apart after 1994, with Adriana falling under more serious periods of depression and Anthony simply backing off when it appeared she needed emotional support. That year, she started getting close to Henry Barker, a Warrant Officer in the House Guards. By 1995, she and Barker were in a serious relationship, and she left the palace for several weeks in 1996, ostensibly for health reasons. The two ended their affair in 1997, but media picked up on several of their outside encounters and tabloids plastered pictures of the pair on the front page. She would later say that having Barker kept her <> cause he <>. These public incidents and others likely private ones led to more difficulties and in early 1999, the existence of a previously-unknown daughter of Anthony. The couple was separated on 11 June 1999 and the divorce was finalized on 22 October that year. Anthony was King of Brunant from 2011-2013. He later married Lovian fashion model Lindsay Mansell, but died in 2018. Second marriage Upon divorce, Rojas ceased being a princess, and as part of the settlement, she would be given a yearly allowance for 20 years. Rojas was allowed quarters in the royal palace for some time afterward. She returned to Spain in 2000 and returned to work in print journalism. She was involved with a Prasian-born musician before beginning a relationship with music producer Julian Molina. In 2004, she gave birth to a daughter, Carla Molina Rojas. She lives with her family in Móstoles, in the Madrid region. Rojas came to Brunant in 2012 for the wedding of Helene and Bernd Donia as well as for her daughter's coronation in 2013. Rojas announced her engagement to Molina in 2015 and the couple were married in August 2016. Children Prince Alexander 2012.jpg|Alexander (15 November 1988) Princess Helene 2013.png|Helene (3 March 1990) Carla Molina Rojas.png|Carla (5 June 2004) Category:Journalists Category:Living people Category:1966 births Category:Royal consorts